


副作用-2

by rapeme



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapeme/pseuds/rapeme
Summary: “rkid，你把排練室弄得一團糟。”
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	副作用-2

**Author's Note:**

> 上次不小心把上篇分到orphan account了，太傻逼了。這次也寫的很艱難，因為我他媽根本不會搞黃，可能還是會有後續。

說實話，沒人會指望一個癮君子在磕多的隔天早上保持清醒，更何況這個人是 Liam Gallagher ——他已經連續一週在每个晚上把白粉當做安睡的牛奶和搖籃曲了。

遲到，這是個顯而易見的後果。

Liam 本以為來到排練室後，他哥會等在那把他狠狠罵一頓，告訴他樂隊紀律的重要性，但當他走進房間時，震耳欲聾的音樂聲像洪水一般漫過頭頂，衝進鼻腔，讓他喘不過氣。

他離開房間，去外面點了根菸，讓腦袋清醒一點，接著開始後悔剛剛出門的時候沒有用力摔門。

音樂停下的時候，他重新出現在排練室，裝作沒事發生的樣子跟每個人打了招呼，清了清嗓子打算合著音樂開始。

“你他媽不打算戒毒嗎？”

Noel 把背上的 Epiphone 拿下來扔在地上，抽掉他手裏的譜子。Liam 的小腦開始共濟失調，正努力讓自己的姿態看起來正常些，他不知道此刻該用什麼樣的態度來對待怒不可遏的 Noel，因為眼前他的形象已經和幻象叠在了一起。

“前幾天磕藥的時候出現了一點幻覺……我不確定那是幻覺或者是夢，但反正都差不多。”

“你真的應該戒掉美沙酮之類的東西了，我他媽不想看到綠洲明天會因為毒品分攤問題而散夥。”

“聽著，聽著。我壓根不在乎毒品問題，我在乎的是我出現了幻覺！”

“懂了，我明白了，問題很明顯，你需要戒毒，像我當初那樣隨便去個沒人的地方，找個女孩一起待幾個月……這件事顯然我比你更有經驗。”

“你他媽根本沒搞明白，我不需要戒毒，該戒毒的是你的馬子，只有那些磕藥的瘋子想跟你這種傻逼搞在一起。”

“如果想找人打架，你可以到別處去，我他媽已經受夠了一個搞壞嗓子的癮君子，已經受夠了收拾你的爛攤子！看樣子你又要為綠洲再爭個內部不和、疑似解散的頭條，到時候沒有人會在乎我們的音樂，全他媽的是該死的八卦新聞……”

Liam 一腳踢翻排練室的音箱，發出刺耳的噪音。那些磕藥的瘋子——顯然他也是其中之一。他們完全有理由相信他是磕多了來這裏室發瘋，而他現在已經無所謂了，想著索性把事情全部搞砸。

“去外面買瓶酒。”

Bonehead 一邊往門口走，一邊和 Tony 與 Guisgy 解釋。

Liam 不懂為什麼每次他和他哥要打起來的時候，這些人都要找個藉口離開，如果是他的話，一定會留在這裏看熱鬧。

噪音持續了一段時間，沒人把音箱扶起來，Noel 一言不發地反鎖了排練室的門，接著朝他走過去。而就在他哥的拳頭砸在他臉上之前，Liam 開口了。

“在我的幻覺裏，我在給你口交。”

他滿不在乎地撕開薄荷糖的包裝紙，把糖扔進嘴裏。

“什麼？”

Noel 的拳頭臨時改變軌道，落在他的肩膀上。他分不清他哥不可置信的表情是裝的還是認真的，但這都不妨礙他繼續說下去。

“你給的白粉絕對他媽的有問題，因為我在給你口交。而你只會在對我宣傳你引以為傲的戒毒經歷！它們就是垃圾！”

“我應該現在就把你送進戒毒所，你他媽完全是個瘋子！”

Noel 已經被完全激怒。說實話，Liam 根本不介意多打一場架，反正從小到大他們已經重複過無數次，不如說，他們早就習慣因為一個圓麪包這種事就大打出手，最後又莫名其妙地和好如初——但此時他對他哥暴跳如雷的態度有些煩躁，因為他開始回想起那天晚上的經歷。

“說實話，在幻覺裏給你口交的感覺並不好。”

他是這麽想的，也這麽說了。而他也覺得現在這個時機適合和他哥接吻，於是也這麽做了。

這是個在混亂中的吻。Liam 報復性地把舌頭用力伸進他哥的口腔，頂他的上顎，咬破他的嘴唇，沒有給他一點迴應的機會。口腔裏的血腥味讓他想起他們身上流著相同的血液——它們交融的感覺不那麽美妙，卻讓人上癮。

“瘋子！”

“你他媽纔是瘋子，這些兄弟亂倫的戲碼我們不是已經搞了無數遍了嗎？”

Liam 伸手去解他哥的皮帶，抽下來之後掛在脖子上，接著拉下他的褲子，跪在地上，含住 Noel 半勃的陰莖、吸他的尿道口，讓它在自己的口中進進出出。

“在現實中的感覺也沒我想象地這麽好。”

他吐出來，舔了舔下面的兩個睾丸，接著讓龜頭蹭在自己的臉上，留下透明的前列腺液，抬起頭瞇著眼，看著他哥自說自話。

“原來你今天過來就是為了實現你的春夢，真他媽是個婊子。”

Noel 開始用力往他的嘴裏捅，一邊把掛在他脖子上的皮帶在頸部繞了兩圈，用力一扯，一時間，Liam 的兩眼一黑，上眼瞼下垂到瞳孔一半的位置，只剩睫毛緩慢地顫動著。

“繼續。”

在嘴裏不斷攪動的陰莖讓 Liam 清醒過來，他哥拉緊皮帶的手鬆了一些，但窒息感還在持續，大腦缺氧的感覺讓他的腦袋發暈，於是他決定聽從耳邊唯一清楚而有力的命令。他在不停地喘息，以至於已經分不清這喘息是對呼吸新鮮氧氣的本能，還是對這種粗暴性暗示更多的渴求。

隨著進出的頻率越來越快，Liam 知道他哥要交代在他嘴裏了，於是他伸出舌頭接住他哥射出的精液，吞進了肚子裏。接著，他拽著他哥的外套想起身接吻，但是跪久的雙腿一軟，直接讓重心不穩的兩個人跌倒在木地板上。

“操，你他媽在幹什麼？”

“你不懂嗎？我的膝蓋很痛。都是你的錯，你這個在親兄弟身上發洩性慾的賤人。”

“那你呢？光是給親兄弟口交都能硬起來的變態？”

“你他媽給我閉嘴……”

Liam 還沒罵完，褲子就被他哥扒下來，扔在架子鼓的吊鑔上，發漲的老二在他哥手裏被摸地很舒服——這個混蛋總清楚怎樣才能用最快的速度把他搞到高潮。於是他決定先閉上罵人的嘴，閉起眼開始享受。接著不滿足地拉開毛衣領口，露出被勒紅的脖頸和下面的鎖骨，示意他哥親那裏，Noel 罵了聲婊子，一邊在平滑的皮膚上留下泛紫的吻痕，一邊加快手上的速度直到 Liam 開始渾身發抖。

“你他媽是早泄嗎？射得太快了，這樣是不會有女孩願意跟你上床的。”

Liam 沉浸在射精的快感中，沒空搭理他哥挑釁的話。而下一秒 Noel 就分開他的雙腿，架在自己的脖子上，用沾著精液的手捅進他後面的洞，按在充血的前列腺上。

快感和痛感織成了一張網，像蜘蛛絲一樣纏繞著 Liam 的四肢與軀幹，隨著他的掙扎逐漸收緊。但他此刻只希望他哥的動作可以再快一點、更粗暴一點，讓這場瘋狂的性愛可以使他忘記——忘記自己沉迷的這段毫無結果的扭曲關係。但他唯一能做的就是抓著他哥的老二，像個妓女一樣讓他趕緊填滿這一切。

Noel 把 Liam 拖到牆邊，把毛衣掀到腰上，一隻手在胸上摸，一隻手捏了下他大腿根的肉，讓他如願以償地靠著牆，然後扶住他的屁股從後面幹他。從後面進入讓 Liam 清楚感覺到陰莖似乎要貫穿自己般著火的疼痛，這種感覺像過電一般讓他失去所有的記憶，為了尋求一些真實感，他把失焦的視線固定在被扔在地上的 Epiphone，想象著 Noel 彈奏時的模樣，然後不停地叫著他的名字，換來的是更多令他興奮的污言穢語。

“rkid，你把排練室弄得一團糟。”

“因為你射的都他媽被我吃掉了。”

Liam 已經數不清這是今天第幾次射精了，而他能做的就是用他哥喜歡的器官發出与平日不同的動聽聲音，承受著這場由他挑起的性事——關於這個，顯然他并不陌生。而 Noel 也射在了他裏面，他轉過身，老二從屁股裏滑出來，精液從洞口順著流到了大腿上。

他沒有選擇與 Noel 對視，只是碰了碰自己的喉結，又伸手摸了他哥的。震耳欲聾的音樂聲突然響起，過兩秒後又停下，他明白這是幻聽，只好努力地讓心跳逐漸平穩。他把雙手搭在 Noel 的肩膀上，把整個人的重量壓了上去。

“我們瘋了。”

“你已經說過無數遍了……就當我是磕多了才來跟你搞。”

Liam 湊上去，讓喉嚨裏那個新奇而悅耳的器官安靜下來，想用一個接一個的吻也讓腦袋裏的一切雜音也同樣安靜下來。

就這樣一同安靜下來。


End file.
